


Sammy boy

by PrinceOfDarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfDarkness/pseuds/PrinceOfDarkness





	Sammy boy

You sit in the motel room tending to sams face because of a recent intervention with a demon, Dean was out looking for it. You dab his face with an alcohol covered poof. You finished up cleaning his cuts and put afew bandaids over the gashes. "done" you say smiling, looking into his eyes. "thanks (y/n), i appreciate it." there was an awakard moment of silence, and you both staring at each other. you had liked Sam for awhile, you knew he had two sides, the sweet side that he was known for, and his devilish sexy side. "so, what-" you were cut off by his strong arms wrapping around you small figure, he then pressed his lips to yours and you soon realized the situation and eased into his presence. he licked and nibbled your bottom lip asking for entrance, and you allowed your mouth to open more. his tongue explored his territory. You both soon had to pull away for air and he starts kissing your neck searching for your sweet spot, once he found it he sucked and nibbled at it creating a hickey. "youre mine" he whispered huskily into your ear licking your earlobe. You shutter as his warm breath over your neck. he begins kissing you again and rests his hand on the hem of your shirt, he looks at you and you nod. he pulls off your shirt and looks at your chest. You blush and look down."youre beautiful" he whispers into your ear. he lifts you up and sits you on the table as he takes off his shirt and throws both of your shirts into and unknown corner. You trace his toned chest with your small fingers. he touches the button of your jeans and he looks up at you for confirmation, as you nod he quickly pulls you pants off, leaving you in your black lacey  bra and underwear. he smiles as he takes off his pants and goes to unclasp your bra. he throws it into the corner, he begins sucking on your left breast and playing with your right. You moan a few times softly. he continues sucking on your breast but his hand travels lower. he pulls your underwear off and throws it in the corner on the pile of clothes. he starts rubbing your clit with his thumb and enters you with two fingers, sissering you. You moan as he starts rubbing and pushing faster. You feel the knot in your stomach grow, and soon it tightens your muscles. "S-Sam!" You scream as you cum all over his hand. he licks it off and whispers in your ear."You taste so damn good (y/n)" he lifts you up and lays you on the cheap motel bed, and takes off his boxers, revealing a long, hard erection . You spread your legs so he can position himself at your entrance. "ready (y/n)?" You nod once more as he enters you. at first he goes slow so you can get used to him. "faster Sam" he soon follows your order, thrusting into you faster. he hits your g-spot and you grab onto the sheets around you. "t-there Sam!" He pounds into that spot a few more times before you scream."Sam I'm close!" "me too!" You cum and  soon he does aswell. he rides out both of your orgasms and the lifts you up and pulls down the covers and you climb into the bed, Sam following. he wraps his arms around you and you press against his toned chest. "I love you (y/n)" 

"love you to sammy" and you both fall asleep.

*extended ending* 

the door opens and closes. "Sam, (y/n) I got-" Dean chuckles a bit as he sees you two in bed. " You sly son of a bitch"


End file.
